


Chilling With No Makeup On (That's When You're The Prettiest)

by xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx



Series: 21 Ships of GOT7 [19]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Bamjae, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 05:24:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6941665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx/pseuds/xxTheSkateboardingTurtlexx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole world thinks that Youngjae is dating Bambam, the Thai model that has taken the fashion world by storm. But he prefers to think that he's dating Kunpimook who wears oversized nighshirts and cuddles with him while watching cheesy dramas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chilling With No Makeup On (That's When You're The Prettiest)

**Author's Note:**

> So MUCH domesticity and cheese in this I can't even...

Youngjae was watching TV, an old re-run of Running Man was playing. He was only half paying attention though, eyelids dropping as sleep threatened to take over. He shook his head resolutely; he still had a stack of papers left to grade. And more importantly, his boyfriend was finally coming back home after a weekend long stint for some magazine.  Sure 2 days weren’t that long but still Youngjae missed waking up to Bambam’s bright smile and the younger’s incessant chatter, even after one morning.

He looked up as he heard the front door swing open. Upon seeing Bambam, Youngjae’s face immediately lit up like a light bulb. The younger hadn’t bothered to change after the shoot. He was dressed in a red and black oversized sweater and black leggings that made his long legs seem infinite. But the source of Youngjae’s beam had nothing to do with his boyfriend’s immaculate appearance; it was the boyish grin on Bambam’s face that made Youngjae smile.

“Kunpimook.” He breathed out. When they had started dating Youngjae had asked Bambam whether he was supposed to call him Bambam or Kunpimook,  Bambam had claimed that both names worked perfectly with him. And while Youngjae usually stuck to Bambam, he loved the way his boyfriend’s eyes lit up when he called him Kunpimook.

“Youngjae” the other yelled, before unceremoniously dumping himself into the elder’s lap. “I missed you.” He offered in explanation before making himself comfortable in Youngjae’s lap.

Youngjae grinned at the younger’s affection before leaning forward to press a chaste kiss to Bambam’s lips. His smile widened when Bambam reciprocated enthusiastically, the younger wrapping his hands around Youngjae’s neck to press himself closer to the elder.

Youngjae ~~almost~~ whined when Bambam pulled back, leaning to chase the other’s lips. “I have to go change.” He explained, moving to get off Youngjae’s lap.

Youngjae wrapped an arm around Bambam’s waist “Stay. I missed you” He half-whined, pressing his lips to Bambam’s again.

Bambam grinned at his boyfriend’s uncharacteristic behavior. Out of the two, he was always the more affectionate one, especially in public while Youngjae shied away from public displays of affection. But in private, the elder had his moments and Bambam loved it but right now he was still sweaty and his makeup felt way too sticky and stifling.

“I missed you too.” Bambam whispered against Youngjae’s lips. “But I need to take a shower, I’ll be right back.” He promised, doing his best to ignore Youngjae’s pout. (which took a lot of effort and willpower considering it was the second mot powerful pout in the world, after his of course.)

5 minutes later, Bambam returned, all traces of makeup gone from his skin, his hair glistening with water droplets leaving little damp patches at the nape of his neck.

“So what are we watching today?” he asked sitting on the couch behind Youngjae, who was sitting on the floor, wrapping his hands around Youngjae’s neck, leaning his chest into the elder’s back.

Youngjae turned back to face Bambam, eyes crinkling as he smiled “Whatever you want.”

Bambam grinned back, before leaning back on the couch with the remote, idly surfing through channels before settling on a variety show.

He glanced at Youngjae who was still correcting his papers. “Hyung.” He whined “Come sit here with me.” He pleaded, patting the space on the couch.

Youngjae turned to give Bambam an apologetic smile. “Just one more.” He promised.

“Hyung.” Bambam whined turning on his pout. Youngjae sighed before climbing on to the couch wrapping his arms around Bambam’s frame. (His pout really was a formidable force.)

A few minutes in to the show, Youngjae turned to the younger to make a comment when he noticed that his boyfriend had already fallen asleep on his shoulder.

He smiled as Kunpimook clutched on to his arm in his sleeping, mumbling incoherent ramblings into his shoulder.

The whole world thought that Youngjae was dating Bambam, a simultaneously cute and suave model who always looked on point be it makeup or clothes, the young Thai who had taken the fashion world by storm. Little did they know he was also dating Kunpimook who had dark circles under his eyes, always donned oversized white nightshirts and watched Thai dramas (that Youngjae had been forced to sit through on more than one occasion.) but always ended up falling asleep on the couch.

And Youngjae was fully and completely in love with both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed :)  
> My summer is almost over and the school year is about to begin :"( So my writing pace is going to be much much slower than it has been for these past 2 months :/ (But I did write more this summer than I usually do in a year, so I'm pretty happy. I hope you enjoyed my summer of word vomits.) :)


End file.
